


Tied Up

by benefiction (Benefiction)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benefiction, Cumberbatch, F/M, One Shot, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefiction/pseuds/benefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here is my first fic.  It contains explicit sexual content and language.  The OC, Emma, is one I plan to use again though not for chapter stories.  This story does contain restraints and you may want to read it in private.  Besides that you get no hints. ;)  Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoy.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="http://nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com">nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com</a> or <a href="http://bene-fiction.tumblr.com">bene-fiction.tumblr.com </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is my first fic. It contains explicit sexual content and language. The OC, Emma, is one I plan to use again though not for chapter stories. This story does contain restraints and you may want to read it in private. Besides that you get no hints. ;) Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoy.
> 
> Follow me on [nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com](http://nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com) or [bene-fiction.tumblr.com ](http://bene-fiction.tumblr.com)

My back sat straight against a lavish Louis VX style chair, upholstered with velvet, that was cushiony against my exposed skin. I sat in the middle of our darkened bedroom, facing the door, waiting for my lover to come home from work. To my left, the heavy black damask curtains were drawn closed, shutting out the phosphorescent street lamps, leaving only the flicker from a few candles to provide illumination for him. Our king-sized bed loomed behind me with its massive headboard and thick canopy as if it was taunting me to lie down. The headboard, footboard, and canopy were all intricately carved with wistful swirling scrolls, shells, and flowers. The poles of the canopy spiraled high above the bed and sinuous carbriole legs that curved in a sexy s shape at the feet.

Absent mindedly, I rubbed my high heels into a large rococo style rug. About an hour had gone by sitting in the chair waiting for my lover to return home. While I was waiting I had busied myself by tying my ankles to the curved wooden legs of the chair and blindfolding myself. My imagination had been running wild since then fantasizing about all the kinky acts we would perform when he got home. It had not been difficult to tie my ankles or blindfold myself, but I wasn't as talented at binding my hands, so they hung loosely behind the chair. The blindfold covering my eyes was made from a rich black Mulberry silk that he had given me as a gift last summer. It obstructed all light save a soft glow from the candles. Having my eyes covered did not feel constraining since I knew our bedroom like the back of my hand. Ornate ivory, gold, and black frames adorned the steel gray walls and a full length mirror hung to my right between two matching armoires. The mirror, with its thick scrolls and coquille design, and I had become closely acquainted as it frequently assisted me in getting ready.

My hearing was more alert and I concentrated on listening for any changes in my environment. _Damn it he’s running late._ No matter, I would sit here all night waiting for him if I had to. This was our favorite game we liked to play. We took turns sitting in the chair. Since it was my turn he would tease and tantalize my body while I was not allowed to touch him or speak aloud. Whomever could take it no longer would give in and the other would get to choose how the rest of sex played out.

The cold air from the vent above blew across my body, raising the hair on my arms and wafting the delicious smell of the vanilla candles my way. My arms may have been cool but my neck told the true story as sweat beaded itself in anticipation of my lover’s return. I was wearing nothing but a matching lace bra and panty set, knee highs, and high heels all in black that contrasted against my milky white skin. The lingerie was my favorite out of all my growing collection and I had chosen it instead of the one he left for me to put on. The fact that I had deliberately not worn the new lingerie he bought for me would only turn him on more.

A click from the other room indicated my lover had come home at last. The agony of waiting the next few minutes felt like eternity. My pulse quickened and goosebumps covered my skin from excitement. The heavy wood door creaked open and I heard him crossing the dark hardwood floors. The scent of vanilla candles mixed with the smell of the freshly polished floors hit me as I took a deep breath. My ears perked up listening intently to hear what he was doing. I thought I could make out the sound of his jacket being thrown onto the chaise lounge across the room then nothing. Suddenly I felt his presence at my back which sent chills up my spine. The sound of buttons being undone and the soft sound of his shirt dropping to the hardwood floor made my heart pound in my chest. Surely with how close he was he would hear the sound. My tongue slid over my suddenly very dry lips.

“Hello my sweet, I’ve missed you,” he whispered. The urge to answer was strong but I was determined to win and have him my way.

Long fingers ran their way up the top of my spine making my back bow involuntarily. He busied his thumb by rubbing small circles at the nape of my neck knowing my weak spots. A small moan escaped my lips when his lips brushed my ears and his tongue darted into my ear. My body was craving to mold itself into his. My hands released and gripped onto the chair for support.

The rough feel of his teeth grazing the side of my neck made my toes curl. _Fuck! I will not cave, I will not cave._ His soft lips returned to suck on my earlobe, making my pulse and breath quicken as his warm breath tickled my ear. I inhaled through my nose and was hit with the delicious smell of Aqua Di Gio. The fact that he was wearing Aqua di Gio only made my will weaken that much more. He knew it was my favorite cologne since I had bought it for him for his birthday. My body was already near to abandoning me and my cause, but my mind didn't want to give in yet.

“This lace is delectable,” he spoke into my ear, “but it is not what I bought for you to wear tonight my love.” I shook my head. ”Also, your hands are not tied and that will not do.”

He gave my neck a tender squeeze before his fingers trailed down my shoulders and then my arms. His touch left me for a only a moment but it was long enough for my body to react and betray me. My neck craned back and my breasts arched out. _Damn it._ I thought to myself, not wanting to reveal how much I was worked up already. It was hard to resist his supple touch when all I wanted to do was run my hands over his six-foot muscular body.

His hands returned with a soft silk that caressed my skin. I expected to be tied up immediately but instead he worked slowly, tantalizing my body and making my mind reel. He lifted my arms above my head and glided his lips up my arm, kissing spots that I didn't know were so sensitive. When his mouth found my wrist he gave it a gentle nip before sliding my index finger little by little into his mouth. His warm moist tongue wound its way around my finger moving in circles.

“Mmmm,” I moaned as succulent wetness filled between my legs.

Lowering his head to mine he whispered into my ear, “Spread your legs for me.” Obeying his command without a second thought, he knelt before me his waist hitting my knees. The feel of his suit against my bare skin was enough to drive me mad. Not wanting to break my silence and lose our little game I ground my knees into the side of his hips to try and persuade him to lose his pants.

“Oooh yes,” he said in a rich baritone. He grabbed my knees and squeezed them tighter against him. His deep voice and unwavering control only turned me on even more.

His fingers trailed gently down my legs to my ankles covering every inch of my skin along the way. ”Your skin is so soft,” he murmured as he stroked up my calves and back up to my knees. His fingertips ever so lightly brushed along my inner thigh while his lips suckled under my ribs. Pressing forcefully, his thumbs found the dimples of my inner thigh. He was inches from where I wanted his fingers, his lips, and his tongue to be.

He drifted his hands over my panties then quickly away and moved farther north up my body. The heat from his lips warmed my skin as he kissed up from my ribs to the lace of my bra. His teeth grazed my breasts and gingerly sank into my nipples. When his soft curly brown hair tickled the top mounds of my breasts, I had the urge to run my hands through his thick locks of hair which overwhelmed and frustrated me.

My mind and my body were beginning to merge into one. My hips began to thrust on their own accord savoring the feel of his thick cock pressed to me through his pants. Not being able to reach him or kiss him I bit down on lip in frustration and arched my breasts even more in his face. The lace no longer seemed sexy but rather a barrier between my naked flesh and his. My pink nipples ached as they begged to be freed from the constraints of the lace fabric. I continued to rock myself against him making small moaning sounds.

“Emma,” he spoke into my breasts. I curved my back even farther so that the snap hook in the front of my bra began to come undone exposing my naked flesh against his lips. Without a second thought he pulled it the rest of the way open and ripped it back from my breasts. Soon he was all lips and teeth as he buried his head into me and spent ample time on each breast.

My breathing became labored as my chest heaved against his face. His hands twisted up to firmly hold the back of my neck. He covered my skin with affectionate kisses as his mouth made its way to my collarbone where he nipped and licked. His thumb rubbed in concentric circles behind my ear. Every inch of my skin was prickling where he touched me. The blindfold dropped to the ground as he nimbly untied it with one hand. When I could see I found his face inches from mine.

His other hand disappeared and he looked into my eyes as he languidly slid his finger under the lace and inside my hot pussy. ”Mmmm, you’re so wet,” he took his finger out and put it in his mouth. I thought I was going to cum just watching him savor me. He slowly slide his finger out of his mouth and brought his lips to mine as he put his finger back to my core softly rubbing my clit. My lips fused to his, opening for his tongue. I could taste the sweet and faintly salty taste of myself on his mouth. I opened my legs farther as he pushed two of his exquisitely long fingers through my lips thrusting them deep inside me.

Despite having him inside me and at my mouth I still wanted to run my hands all over his toned body. The need to touch him was outweighing the need to ride his cock while looking down on him. I broke the kiss and bit down on his lower lip, “Ben.” I hoarsely whispered. His eyes flew open and stared into mine with a look so victorious you would have thought he won a war. I could have drowned looking into his turquoise eyes one slightly greener than the other today. He deliberately took his fingers out of me very slowly savoring his victory. Backing away his hands found my ankles and began to untie me from the chair. He looked up into my eyes and stood before me his waist now level to my shoulders.

He watched my face as he undid his pants and let them drop to the rug below. His tight boxer briefs hugged him perfectly and showed off how hard he was underneath. I wanted to wrap my legs around him but he was just out of reach. He studied my face as he ran his hand down the smooth expanse of his chest and over his six-pack. Gradually his hand disappeared into his briefs. My eyes were fixated to his boxer briefs as if I could will them down.

His other hand went to my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. So what came next was a surprise as I felt warm thick precum rubbed across my lower lip. Instinctively I put my tongue to my lip and slowly licked it off meeting his eyes as they watched my tongue glide. “God I love you” “Ben untie me.” We spoke at the same time.

It was a request but one that he wasn’t going to turn down. He may have won but I still knew his weak spots and we were both going to have our way with each other. He went around to my back and undid my hands. As he came back around to scoop me up in his arms I pulled myself up to stand level to his shoulders. Trading places with him I pushed him down into the chair and knelt before him. Placing my hands on his knees I kissed up his thighs. When I reached the tops of his thighs I looked up into his eyes while slowly licking the tip of his cock. His head fell back against the chair and his hands grabbed at my hair. My hand wrapped around the base of his cock as I opened my mouth wide to slide in the long thick expanse of him. I didn’t let my mouth linger instead I ran my tongue back up and used just enough teeth to make him cry out and squirm underneath me. Giving Ben blowjobs was one of my favorite morning, noon, and night hobbies. I soon found a rhythm letting his hands on my head guide me and taking him in as deep as my throat could handle. Knowing just what he liked, I worked him steady until I could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. I was just about to suck harder when he pulled me off his cock and yanked me to my feet.

Desperate for my lips to be on him, I jumped into his arms and melded my lips to his. He carried us to the bed his thick cock pressed against my stomach as our lips danced in rhythm to each other. Placing me on the bed we rolled around until I was on top. I ground my hips into him making him cry out, his cock still extra sensitive. He rolled me back onto my back and raised my arms above my head holding them there with his right hand reminding me he was in charge.

He went back to kissing me, our lips moving in tempo, as he held the side of my face with his left hand. I sucked on his bottom lip and bit down making him growl into my mouth. The lace from my panties rubbed against his thick cock. ”Mmm, baby,” he groaned into my mouth. ”These have to go.” He leaned back from the kiss to slide my panties over my hips and down my legs. He tossed them over his shoulder and looked down at my naked body with lust in his eyes.

Even though he knew my body, thoroughly he drank in the sight of my smooth bare pussy. He moved down my body until his head was buried between my thighs spreading my legs to see between my wet lips. His tongue flicked across my clit before running up and down my entrance. He often lost himself between my legs kissing me with as much zeal as he did my other lips. My legs opened wider to take more of him. His finger slid in and out of me as I pulsated around him. My hands grabbed the pillows and my back bowed as he sucked on my clit making me cry out from pleasure. I lifted my ass off the bed and shoved myself into his face as he gently bit down on my clit. Hooking his finger into my g-spot and sucking on my clit I orgasmed uncontrollably. My hands balled into the sheets as I screamed his name, “Ben!”

After orgasming he slid out from between my legs with a rather smug look on his face. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom from the drawer. I watched as he slid it over the long length of his thick cock. ”You look so eager.”

“That’s because I am,” I said hoarsely, “Fuck me Ben.” I wrapped my legs around him ready for him to fill me up.

“Don’t forget who won my love.” He picked me up and spun me around, playfully spanking my ass as he put me down. I laughed at his playfulness then gasped in surprise as the tip of him entered me. I wanted him to shove his cock deep inside me but he held my hips still reminding me of his victory. The headboard shook as I gripped it for support. He was teasing me by rubbing himself in circles at the entrance to my wet pussy. My head dropped as I looked down at the pillows and panted. The passion I felt with him was unlike any I had ever felt before. It wasn’t just about the physical act of sex but the love and care we had for each other as we both aimed to please each other while making love.

“Ben I want you inside me.”

He pushed the head in enough for me to cry out then slowly pulled out. At this angle it was just on the side of pain as he pushed all the way in the second time. I tightened around him and released as he began to gain a rhythm. He moved in a slow mind blowing movement letting me enjoy the feel of him going in and out. My moaning was gradually louder as he picked up the pace. ”Fuck!” I screamed as he slowed and pulled the length of his cock from inside me.

He wrapped his arm around my collarbone to cradle my back against his chest and wrapped his other arm across my stomach holding me close. He kissed down the side of my neck laying soft and gentle kisses. He turned me around so we were both on our knees and he kissed me with vigor like my lips were the life keeping him alive. He laid me on my back slowly. ”I want to look into your eyes as you come.”

“Whatever you want is yours love,” I answered.

Rising above me, he entered me again. I lifted my hips to meet his and splayed my legs wide to fit his tall frame between. He went slowly at first before moving faster until he was fucking me so hard I came without warning. He collapsed on top of me calling out and coming.

We lay still for a few moments, him still inside of me, trying to catch our breath. He moved first, kissing my cheekbone softly.

“I love it when you win.”


End file.
